Take a Chance on Me
by dsrtchck
Summary: A song fic based on the song: Take a Chance on Me by A*Teens. A Denali is trying really hard to get Bella from Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**So I like this song and I figured it would be a good song fic. I've never tried to write a song fic, so hopefully this isn't fail. **

**The song used is Take a Chance on Me by A-Teens. I happen to like their version of the song the most for this fic.**

**I don't know if I need a disclaimer for the song, but just in case, I don't own anything for the actual idea for this story, that means I don't own the song.**

**This will just be a preview, the actually 'song' part of the song fic will start next chapter. I just want to get this set up and see how it's received.**

* * *

_If you change your mind. I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me._

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

"I thought you weren't going to go this weekend?" I asked Edward.

He went hunting last weekend and he told me that he would be spending this whole weekend with me. I even got Alice to tell me that as far as she knows, she saw me and Edward spending time together. All week I made sure that I did everything I could to cover my scent that way it wouldn't be that hard for Edward to be around me. I know my scent is hard on him, so I did everything I could to help; which wasn't much, like wearing a little more than necessary perfume and stuff like that. He's my boyfriend and I want to be able to spend time with him, but he doesn't have the control to do so because of my scent.

"I didn't think I was either, but not only does Jasper need to hunt, but I find myself needing to as well. I don't want to risk putting you in any danger." Edward said.

It was Friday night and I was getting ready to go over the Cullen's house to spend the weekend over there. Edward had come in through the window just as I was about to go downstairs and leave.

"Can't you just go real quick then come back?" I asked.

I had asked him once to hunt during the week, like maybe taking a day off school since it's not like his grades would suffer any from missing a few extra days. If he would take a day off and hunt, then he wouldn't have to leave for the whole weekend. He quickly shot that idea down saying that if he left too much without his siblings then it would get suspicious and he doesn't want to put the family at risk any more than necessary.

"I can't love; I need to make sure I hunt enough to last the full week." Edward said as he drew me into his arms and put his chin on the top of my head.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his calming scent. I don't think I'll ever get enough of the way he smells.

"It won't be the same without you; I want to spend time with you not just your family." I said into his chest.

Even when Edward can't be there, I still spend time with the Cullen's; they are my family after all. Plus I don't think Alice will let me stay here in place of not playing Bella Barbie with her. So I know I'll still go over there, but I'll still miss Edward.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I had better control so that I could spend more time with you not worry about me slipping and killing you. I'm sure you'll have fun this weekend though; we have some cousins coming in to visit. The Denali coven will be here." Edward said.

Edward has told me a little about their 'cousins' from Denali, Alaska and I think I can see myself getting along with them fairly well. From what I've heard, they are a lot older than even Carlisle which I find really hard to believe. Maybe this will distract from Alice trying to get me to play dress up all the time and might save me a little from Rosalie's glare.

"Okay. From what I've heard about them I'm sure it will be nice change from the normal." I said carefully not elaborating on what I meant.

Edward's chuckle let me know that he knew exactly what I meant. Sometimes I think he really can read my mind, even though he says he can't. It just shows how close we really are and how much we are meant to be. Edward's mind reading abilities aren't needed for him to be able to read me.

"I doubt Alice will let you get away from trying on some new outfits; I'm sure she will even try to get some of our cousins to join in the fun." Edward said with a teasing tone.

We both fell silent for a little bit as I listened his silent chest and felt him take steady and unneeded even breaths. I love spending time like this, me in his arms. I wish this could last forever, but I know it won't. Either Edward will have to leave to hunt or Alice will come and drag me away to play dress up with her.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go love." Edward said as he pulled away then placed a small kiss on the top of my head.

He kept his arms around me, but arms-length and waited for my answer.

"If you must, but I wish you didn't have to." I said with my annoyance showing through my voice.

"Me to love, but I'll be back on Sunday as soon as I can. I promise." Edward said.

He then gave me a very chaste kiss on my lips and left before I could even try to pull him into a deeper kiss. I always try to get closer and move faster with him, but he always stops because he's afraid he'll lose control and kill me. I personally don't think he will, but I can understand why he's so hesitant.

"Bye, be safe." I said to an empty room; I'm fairly positive he can still hear me anyways.

I picked up my stuff again and head downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie and leave. I told Charlie I would be back by Sunday evening and left. He may not like Edward, especially since he's my boyfriend, but he loves Alice and Carlisle, so he still lets me over all the time as long as I make sure to tell him I'll be with those two most of the time. Though weekends like now, when I tell him Edward will be going camping with his brothers, Charlie is even more than happy to let me go spend time with my best friend.

When I got to the Cullen house, I could see an extra car that I'm not familiar with parked out front. I made sure that I parked next to it and not block it from getting out in case they wanted to use the car and made my way inside. Like usual, Alice met me at the door before I could even knock.

"Silly Bella, you know you don't have to knock. Now come on in and meet our cousins." Alice said, seemingly a little more excited than normal which I didn't think was possible.

"Can't I put my stuff in Edward's room first?" I asked as I walked inside, or actually as Alice dragged me inside.

"Just put it down, I'll put it up in a second. Come on." Alice said.

When we came into the living room I finally saw their cousins. As I was told there were five of them, all golden eyes. Also as expected, they were all exceptionally beautiful. What I wasn't expecting though was that one of the vampires seemed more beautiful than even Rosalie herself.

"So this is Bella?" The most beautiful vampire I've ever seen asked when I walked into the room.

* * *

**So, I'm still undecided and I can write this either way, who do you guys think I should pair Bella with, Kate or Tanya?**

**Also, my main focus is still my other story. So this one will be updated slowly; I just wanted another thing to do when I get stuck with the other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Take a Chance on me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. **

**I do not have a Beta and I'm too lazy to read over my work, so sorry in advance for what I'm sure will be numerous grammar mistakes and probably some missing words.**

* * *

_If you change your mind. I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me._

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

* * *

"So this is Bella?" The most beautiful vampire I've ever seen asked when I walked into the room.

My eyes seemed to narrow on her eyes alone and I couldn't bring myself to even glance at the other Denali family members. Her eyes though are technically the same as everyone else's, seem so unique to me that I don't want to leave the trance I've fallen into from just looking into them.

"Yup; she was going to spend the weekend with Edward, but he ended up going hunting with Jasper instead." Alice said in her still overly cheerful voice.

If I was paying more attention to what Alice had said, I would have noticed her tone indicated that she was very clearly hiding something. I probably would have also noticed that I'm now the only standing. I haven't actually moved beyond the entry way into the living room where everyone is.

"What a shame." The beautiful woman said, her tone betraying what her words said.

"I think you broke her." A blonde Denali said, with a small hint of humor, to the vampire I can't stop staring at no matter how much I know I should stop.

"I'll just have to fix her then." The strawberry blonde vampire that I've staring at said with a smirk.

The third blonde Denali laughed at her sister's comment and effectively broke the trance I was in. I felt my face heat up in a blush. The embarrassment I feel from staring at the strawberry blonde, in front of both the Cullen and Denali covens and for so long, makes me want to just go hide in Edwards room and just stay there for the entire weekend.

Before I could embarrass myself anymore, I quickly sat down on a seat next to Alice. As long as I don't stare at the strawberry blonde, I won't make a fool of myself again; though I don't understand why I did in the first place. I don't understand why I reacted that way to in the first place; but I know for a fact I don't want it to happen. I have this feeling that if I do look at her again, I might end just staring at her again.

"Bella, these are our cousins from Alaska. This is Carmen and Eleazar." Carlisle said while gesturing to a Hispanic looking couple. Just looking at how they sat next to each other, I can tell they are a couple. "This is Kate." Carlisle said; gesturing to the blonde that had broken the trance I was in. "This is Irina." Carlisle said gesturing the blonde that had made the earlier comment about me. "And this is Tanya, the leader of the coven." Carlisle finished, gesturing to the strawberry blonde.

I had not five seconds again told myself and resolved myself to not looking at the strawberry blonde again; but naturally I failed at that. Following Carlisle's gesture to the coven leader (of course she's the coven leader) I felt trapped within her gaze again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella; it's just unfortunate we met under these circumstances." Tanya said with a smile that showed she doesn't really care about the latter part of what she said.

This time I didn't fall into the trance that I was afraid I was going to. I can feel my face scrunch up slightly in confusion about what she said. The confusion is what saved me from falling into the trance.

"What do you mean?" I asked her; very proud of myself for not stuttering.

"Well, you're not single and I am. It's very unfortunate circumstances." Tanya said, not at all helping my confusion.

Unless, is she just sad that Edward, the only single Cullen, found his mate before she did? I know she's older than Carlisle, so that is a long time to go without someone to share her life with. Maybe that's what she means?

"Oh, um, I'm sure you'll find someone soon?" I said, trying to reassure her, though I sounded like I was asking her question and so I do not sound very reassuring at all.

"I'm very sure I will." Tanya said, causing her sisters and Alice to laugh a little.

Confused by the laughter and just about what is going on in general, I took a quick glance around the room to gauge everyone's attitude. Rosalie looked smug, Carmen and Eleazar look happy, Irina looks happy but I can just barely see the emotion there, both Kate and Alice look way to excited for what's going on, Carlisle looks like he's trying to solve a puzzle and Esme looks conflicted between feeling sad and happy; I'm not really sure how she can pull that off. Tanya though, Tanya looks very determined and happy and her full gaze is on me. I actually don't think her gaze has left my face this whole time.

"So Bella, I haven't been to Forks in many years and a lot has changed. Would you mind showing me around?" Tanya asked.

Something was telling me that her question was far from innocent and that I probably shouldn't go with her. For some reason I feel that she has some alternative plan besides me showing her around town. Plus, if she really wanted to look at how much Forks has changed, she could do so a lot faster without me.

I opened my mouth to say some sort of excuse to get me out of showing her the town, but Alice started talking before I could.

"She can't Tanya; I recently bought several outfits for Bella that she has to try on for me to make sure everything fits." Alice said.

First, several outfits usually means she bought me a whole new wardrobe that most of which I won't like but she bought anyways just to see me try on. Second, making sure everything fits means she has to style my hair a different way with each outfit to see what look works best. Simply said, Alice plans to take up most of my weekend with just trying on clothes and different hair styles; that is definitely something I do not want to do.

Since a lot of my attention is still on Tanya, I actually managed to look at Alice then looked back to Tanya briefly and now once again back to Alice since I'm going to respond to what she just said; I was able to catch the look Tanya gave Alice. The brief glance I gave allowed me to see that what Alice said did not at all sit well with Tanya. I thought Rosalie's glares were bad, but now I know she's got nothing on Tanya. I wonder if that has anything to do with her position as a coven leader since she would have to be able to portray power to maintain her leadership.

"We can always do that another weekend Alice, but I don't think the Denali's are always in town. I'm sure you can sacrifice me for a weekend to show Tanya around. It's not like it would take that long anyways." I said, adding the last part to hopefully secure my escape from Alice.

Since I responded to Alice and no longer have to look at her out of politeness, my gaze went right back to Tanya. Before my gaze completely left Alice though, I swear I saw Alice wink to Tanya but I'm not a hundred percent sure since my goal is to look at Tanya right now.

I really hate how I sound like a creeper by just wanting to stare at her, but I can't help it. Something about her just absolutely captivates me and I can't find the will to just ignore her and not stare.

"Well I guess, just this once." Alice said, sounding not all convincingly sad.

"Let's go now Bella so that you and I can the best optimal time alone." Tanya said with a smile that made me forget how to talk.

I nodded my head and followed her towards the front door. I'm so focused on following her that I didn't realize that my stuff that I brought over for the weekend is gone from where I put it. All I know right now is that I am way too into Tanya right and I shouldn't be… but I don't think I care too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Take a Chance on me.**

**A/N: I do not have a Beta and I'm too lazy to read over my work, so sorry in advance for what I'm sure will be numerous grammar mistakes and probably some missing words.**

* * *

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together

Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better

'Cos you I've got

So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you

It's magic

You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair

But I think you know

That I can't let go

* * *

Forks is a small town. Like a really small town. I knew when I first moved here that it is small and it didn't bother me too much; at least not this much. Forks really needs to get some sort of attraction, like a theme park or something. It doesn't have to be anything big, just something. I never realized before that Forks can be _this _boring.

Within half an hour I had shown Tanya all around Forks. I had thought about maybe showing her the reservation, at least there's a beach there; but then I remembered that she wouldn't exactly be welcomed there.

I had just finished showing where Charlie and I go to eat at least once a week for some father/daughter bonding when I realized how boring Forks is… and that I'm out of stuff to show her. I guess now I have to play dress up with Alice now. Oh joy.

"That's all of Forks; I doubt much has changed besides technology." I said; making sure I kept my eyes firmly on the road.

I'm actually very proud of myself. Not once this entire trip have I looked at her. Even when we were stopped at a red light did not glance at her. The same can't be said for her though. I've felt her eyes on me the whole time; not that their unwelcomed. I actually like that she seemingly can't take her eyes off me.

With Edward, that can sometimes make me feel creeped out; but with Tanya, I really like it. It also lets me know that I'm not the only one that can have a staring problem. Having a staring problem isn't really good while driving though; so I've done my best to keep all my attention on the road and not on her; no matter how much I want to just stare at her.

I turned my truck around and started driving back towards the Cullen's house. I don't really want to go back; but there's nothing else really to do. Plus, I don't want to take all of Tanya's time away from visiting with the Cullen's.

"Where to now then?" Tanya asked me.

"Um, well, I was going to go back to the Cullen's house. There's nothing really else to show you." I said.

I tried my best not to sound disappointed that I won't be able to spend any more time with her; but I'm pretty sure I failed. I can't help but want to spend more time with her. I like having her around me, it's very calming; more so than Edward's presence… when he's able to be around me longer than five minutes that is.

That's another thing I love… er, like, about Tanya. She's commented on my scent, a couple times actually, but she doesn't seem to be struggling with it like Edward. I've even noticed the other Cullen's at times have problems with my scent, but it seems like Tanya has no problem what so ever.

"Well, that's no fun. I'm sure there's more to do around here." Tanya said with a slight pout.

The pout seems so foreign on her. I don't like seeing the facial feature on her at all; no matter how adorable it looks.

"Well, there's not much to do in Forks." I said dejectedly.

"Then how about any cities around Forks?" Tanya asked quickly.

Well, I wasn't planning on going outside of Forks; I would have to ask Charlie. I'm not sure he would say yes to going out of town with someone he has never met before. Plus, I still don't know what we would do.

"Well, I would have to ask my dad and I'm not sure he would say yes." I answered, this time I was able to keep my voice from sounding sad. I managed to sound disappointed. I know that those two emotions can sound the same; but I swear Tanya can tell the difference. I don't know why I know that, I just do.

"You don't really know that without asking though. So ask him; then we spend some more time together." Tanya said with a giant smile.

I know that I said that I don't want to look at her because it's so hard to look away; but I'm using the excuse that I couldn't not look at forever. She's just so pretty, not just because she's a vampire I swear, that I can't help but look at her. She's a lot better to look at than Edward ever was… is it wrong that I don't feel bad saying that about my boyfriend?

It took a lot more will power than I ever thought I had, but I managed to look away from Tanya and pull into a random parking lot for some random store that I'm not really all that interested in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just call him real quick I guess and ask." I said as I parked my truck.

Tanya didn't answer, but I guess she doesn't really need to. I pulled my phone out and dialed Charlie's work since in theory he should be there. It didn't take long for Charlie to answer.

"Chief Swan." Charlie greeted through the phone in a professional voice.

"Hey dad, I have a question for you." I said, trying to sound like I wasn't up to anything at all and I think he may have bought it since I'm normally not up to anything.

"Hey Bells; what's up?" Charlie asked, his voice sounding more like the Charlie I'm used to.

"Well, the Cullen's cousins are in town and I'm showing one of them around town; but we ran out of things to see." I said, causing Charlie to chuckle a little since he clearly knows how small Forks is. "So I was thinking of going to Port Angeles, would that be okay?" I asked Charlie.

I briefly thought about lying and saying that Alice just wanted to take me out shopping there, that would have been a guaranteed yes; but then I would have felt bad about lying to Charlie so decided against it. I'll just have to mentally cross my fingers that Charlie will let me go without having to lie to him.

"Wouldn't he want to spend time with his own family?" Charlie asked, his voice indicating that he already doesn't like the idea.

Well, at least he thinks Tanya is a boy. Which means that I can try to get on his good side by telling him that Tanya is a girl; his relief of me not spending time alone with a boy other than Edward may be enough to let me go. At least I hope; it sounds good in theory at least.

"Well, _she_ wanted to see the town since she hasn't been here in years." See not lying, just leaving out details that he doesn't need to know. "So I'm showing her around; plus it gets me out of shopping with Alice." I added at the last second.

I've complained several times about shopping with Alice to Charlie. He knows just how much it can annoy me and that the only reason I do it is because Alice is my best friend.

"Well, how long are you going to be gone?" Charlie asked; I can practically see him rubbing his chin as his mind slowly starts to accept what I want to do.

"I'm taking you to dinner." Tanya said before I could answer Charlie.

Well, I guess I'm staying later than I thought. I was going to say just an hour or so and be back in time for dinner with the Cullen's; Tanya seems to have other plans though.

I gave her a look that showed my confusion and all she did was smirk at me; now I know she has a plan.

"Well, we'll probably get something to eat while we're there. Right after though, we'll head back to the Cullen's place. Is that okay?" I asked him, going along with Tanya.

"Well, is this Tanya person responsible?" Charlie asked me; making Tanya snort at the question.

I actually had to hold back a chuckle myself. Charlie just asked me if a coven leader of vampires, that's been alive for about a thousand years, is responsible. I get why he's asking, though you would think he would think that a teenager would just tell him whatever he wants to hear to get a yes. It's just funny that the one time he asks, he's questioning about this particular person.

"Yeah, she is." I answered confidently.

"Well, I guess then. Just make sure to be safe and not to do anything reckless." Charlie cautioned, just like a concerned parent should. The thing is though, is that I'm nowhere near the reckless type… unless you count hanging around a bunch of vampires reckless.

"Thank you dad; I promise we'll be good." I said, making Tanya snort in amusement again.

"I'm not promising that." Tanya muttered under her breath.

Completely choosing to ignore that comment, I hang up my phone and started my truck again. Instead of heading towards the Cullen's house, I headed towards Port Angeles.

"I don't really know what we can do in Port Angeles either though." I admitted after I had started driving.

"Well, there are a couple things that come to mind." Tanya said; her voice sounded so much like a purr that I couldn't help but blush at what she was insinuating. "But, I think we could just settle on perhaps… a bookstore?" Tanya asked.

From the corner of my eye I saw her not so quickly put her phone away and I decided to call her on it since I'm pretty sure I know what she was doing.

"Are you texting Alice?" I asked, keeping my eyes once again firmly on the road.

"Of course not; why would I choose to give my phone any attention over you; especially since we just met?" Tanya asked in a teasing voice, making me smile but thankfully not blush. "But she has been texting me and I would feel rude if I didn't at least look at them." Tanya said with a smirk that I'm starting to think means that she's up to something.

The only reason I can think that Alice would text Tanya, without Tanya answering her would be that Alice saw Tanya in a vision and was telling her. I think I know what Alice is spying on for Tanya, but I'm not sure I want to admit it right now.

"Nothing bad I hope?" I asked, skirting around the topic.

"That at all; if anything, she's making it all the better." Tanya answered.

"Is that why you picked to go to a bookstore? Was it something Alice told you?" I asked.

The temptation to look at her just got a lot stronger. Thinking that Alice is helping Tanya spend more time with me is not at all helping my resolve to not be a creeper and stare at her while I'm driving. Actually, thinking about anything having to do with Tanya at all, is not helping with my resolve.

"Yes; Alice thought it would be a good idea when she saw we were clueless of what to do in Port Angeles. She says you apparently are a fan of books." Tanya said, her voice sounding triumphant.

I'm not sure why, but I'm one of the few drivers that drive how we are technically supposed to. I keep both of my hands on the steering wheel and at the designated locations. Most drivers that I know of at least, usually only keep one hand on the wheel and the other to their side on in their lap. I guess Tanya felt that I should have a hand in my lap as well because as she spoke I felt her hand placed gently just above my knee.

I briefly looked down to confirm that it is in fact Tanya's hand on my leg and not just my imagination. Once I confirmed that it is in fact Tanya's hand, I quickly stared straight ahead again, this time with a blush on my face; but I won't say anything about it. Having her hand there, it… it feels nice. It's nothing that Edward and I have really done too much over. I mean, he's held my hand a couple times, but even then it looked like it pained him to even do that. This though, I like it. I'm guessing Tanya does to or she wouldn't have done it; at least I hope that's the case.

"Do you like reading?" I asked; mentally high fiving myself for not stuttering. I'll just ignore the fact that it took me a couple seconds to find my voice; but I didn't stutter! That's what counts.

"Not really. I don't mind it if there's nothing else to do; but Alice says you do so I'm more than happy to do something that makes you happy." Tanya said.

Her thumb started rubbing my thigh very lightly and it took everything in me to not shiver at it. It's almost like Tanya is trying to get me to react in some way. This time I felt my face go red a little at the intimate contact. Normally, I swear, I don't let people I just meet touch me like this; but with Tanya, I really want her to. In fact, if I have to be really honest, I want to get even closer to her. There's no way I'll do it, since I'm technically not single, but it would be nice.

"W-well, thank you." I answered, damn, I stuttered. I was doing so good to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Take a Chance on me.**

**A/N: I do not have a Beta and I'm too lazy to read over my work, so sorry in advance for what I'm sure will be numerous grammar mistakes and probably some missing words.**

* * *

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

* * *

"You planned this; I know somehow you did." I told Tanya as we watched the tow company tow my truck away. I'm sure if Edward was here, he would want to throw a party about my truck having to be towed away.

"If you can't prove it, then I didn't do it." Tanya said from next to me and she wrapped her jacket around me since it was windy and she obviously doesn't need it.

We were just about to leave the restaurant and go back to the Cullen's, just like I had told Charlie I would, when my tire blew out. Naturally, this being the first time it happened, I panicked a little. Before I panicked too much though, I remembered that all vehicles have spare tires for just this occasion. The tire though was is even worse shape than the one that blew. Luckily Tanya was here and was able to call a tow company, she just so happened to have seen an ad for one someplace and she claims with her perfect memory she was able to remember the number. Of course it took the tow company nearly an hour to actually get to us, so Tanya was all too willing to pay for us to spend the night and then to pay for my truck to get fixed for by the time we pick it up tomorrow.

"You could have at least let me pay for the tow and tire." I said, choosing to drop the previous topic because she has a point. I can accuse all I want but without able to prove anything it doesn't really matter… except that I know I'm right.

"I don't mind paying for you Bella, I'm happy that I was here for you." Tanya said as she not so subtly put her arm around my waist as we walked towards the very expensive hotel that she claimed we had to have so that she could make sure I completely relaxed after my mini panic attack.

Tanya also had no problem, with her perfect memory and us just driving through town to get to a couple bookstores and dinner, remembering where a nice hotel was and their number. She wouldn't give me a straight answer on how she managed to see the number. She would only say she has amazing eye sight and can see things I can't.

"I should probably call Edward to let him know." I said half-heartedly as we walked into the elevator. Tanya's arm is still around me but for some reason I have no motivation to remove it.

"You could, or he could call you and make sure you are okay when he realizes you arrived later than anticipated, or didn't call like you had said you would. That's what I would do; if I wasn't out with my girlfriend, I would make sure she was safe and I knew where she was in case something happened I could get there to help her." Tanya said as we rode the elevator in silence.

I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know Tanya was gay, not that I have anything against it because I don't. I guess I just assumed that all vampires are straight because of the whole mate thing. Mates are usually used for mating and mating is usually done to produce off spring; but whatever, I don't mind at all.

"You um, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked and actually really nervous about what her answer will be.

"I'm working on it; but I'm sure I will very soon." Tanya said confidently. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. I felt relieved because based from what she said she doesn't have a girlfriend, but she's going to soon; which makes me un-relieved. I don't understand why I would care one way or the other.

"Oh, well, good luck then." I said as we exited the elevator, Tanya's hand around my waist gently guiding me in the direction that we need to go. Another thing to add to the growing list of things I don't understand is why I like Tanya's hand around my waist and why her guiding me makes me feel so safe. With her arm around me I feel like nothing can hurt me; I feel more protected than I do when I'm with Edward. Maybe it's because she's older and a coven leader? That has to be it.

"Thank you; though I'm very confident I won't have a problem." Tanya said as we came to a stop in front of the last door in this hallway. "This is us." Tanya said as she opened the door and allowed me to go in first.

This is definitely a lot nicer than I thought it would be. I should have expected it though since the restaurant Tanya had picked was very up class as well. I'm actually surprised we were allowed in with the clothes we were wearing; but I'm sure Tanya convinced them to somehow look the other way. This hotel though, I highly doubt that if I had never met the Cullen's, or Tanya since she's the one that took me here, I would probably never see a hotel room this nice.

"Would you like to watch a movie since it is still a little early?" Tanya said as she headed towards what seemed like a small living room area that had a nice television set and couch in front of it.

"That would be nice; I'm not tired enough yet to go to sleep." I said as I followed her into the room and sat next to her on the couch as she scrolled through out choices. Something tells me that this hotel trip will be very interesting.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's almost over and I'm still not sure exactly how to end it. So instead of procrastinating on getting something out, I wrote up what I knew I wanted to write. Sorry again about the shortness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Take a Chance on me.**

**A/N: I do not have a Beta and I'm too lazy to read over my work, so sorry in advance for what I'm sure will be numerous grammar mistakes and probably some missing words.**

* * *

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

* * *

The tow company brought my truck back to the Cullen's, for Rosalie to fix it, without a problem. I was able to make sure Charlie didn't panic about me not going home as expected and I easily assured him that I was fine thanks to Tanya. He really wasn't all that worried since I was already in a hotel and what was done was done. He did though make sure that I promised to have the tire fixed on my truck as soon as possible as well as with the spare tire so this doesn't happen again.

Spending the night at the hotel was nice. Tanya sat on the couch the whole night and left me to have the bed all to myself. I was almost tempted to ask her to join me, but only because I was so used to have Edward lay next to me that it was almost impossible to fall asleep. I might have actually asked her if it wasn't for the fact that I don't think Edward would have appreciated me asking Tanya to sleep with me.

By the time we got back to the Cullen's I felt a lot more comfortable with Tanya. I actually felt a lot more comfortable with her then I did with either Alice or even Edward. I would have just chalked that up to the fact that Tanya did somewhat save me from the flat tire; but the Cullen's saved me from James. I think the Cullen's win on that one. So I really have no idea why I feel like I've known Tanya my whole life yet at the same time I feel I don't know nearly enough about her.

Also by the time we got back to the Cullen's I had finally realized something. Throughout the whole night I kept my phone on. I made sure, twice even, that the sound was loud enough to wake me up in case someone called or texted me. I usually do that every night, but last night I did that for a reason. I followed Tanya's advice. I expected Edward to call me or at least text me. I even thought that maybe Alice would text me saying that she had a vision of what happened and that Edward knows. I expected some sort of acknowledgment from Edward that I wasn't going to be home like he thought I was going to be.

My phone stayed silent all night.

I don't know if I was annoyed, mad or even both at him. What I did know is that I wasn't really all too bothered about it. For some reason, just knowing that Tanya was with me and that she knew I was safe, not necessarily where I was like Edward likes to always know, but just safe, it made me feel better. That was enough for me, so when we pulled up to the Cullen's, thanks to Tanya renting a vehicle that she swore wasn't a problem, I was actually a little surprised to see Edward standing out front practically glaring. I couldn't tell who he was glaring at though, me or Tanya.

"Where were you Bella?" Edward asked from his spot, not moving an inch.

I barely felt Tanya move slightly closer to me and I swear the action caused Edward to growl a little. I saw his whole body tense and he fisted his hands. Something clearly, really pissed him off.

"I was with Tanya." I answered with the obvious answer that I knew he didn't want. I couldn't help but keep the slight annoyed tone out of my voice. He's only now just asking where I was. Why didn't he try calling me or even texting me last night? I could have been in trouble for all he knew and I could have needed his help.

"I know that Bella, but where with Tanya were you?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. His eyes were darting between mine and Tanya's which led me to believe that Tanya is talking to him in her head. Whatever it is he's hearing, it's not helping to calm him down.

"She was sleeping with me Edward. I hope that's okay." Tanya answered for me, the last part sounding more like an after-thought.

My whole face went bright red from what Tanya said and what she was implying. I know nothing happened and I would like to think that Edward has better faith in me to know that I wouldn't do anything like that to him. From his utter defeated look though, I don't think he does think that.

"How could you do that to us Bella?" Edward asked, almost whined to me.

"How could you think I would?" I asked at Edward, crushed that he would think I did. He didn't even seem to have thought for a second that I didn't. He just automatically assumed I did cheat on him.

"I think someone has trust issues. If you would have listened to what I said she was sleeping with me, not that she _slept_ with me. We shared a hotel room, she had the bed and I had the couch. Why do you have trust issues with someone is supposedly completes you?" Tanya asked in a thoughtful tone.

"I don't have any trust issues." Edward snarled out to Tanya who just smirked at him.

I was going to defend Edward from Tanya, since he is my boyfriend… er, soul mate, but now I don't really feel like it. How can he deny something that he just proved not minutes ago?

"Edward, you just how I could have cheated on you when I did; that shows trust issues." I said in a firm voice. I'm used to always doing what Edward tells me do and never really going against him since he tends to know what's best. Now I'm starting to regret ever thinking that way. There's no way I'm backing down now.

"Bella, what else could I think? You said you slept with her." Edward said in a voice that someone would use when they're scolding a young child for something for the first time.

"You're talking to an adult Edward." Tanya said, her voice showing she's annoyed with him. I saw Edward open his mouth to say something back to her, but I beat him to it.

"I didn't say that Edward; Tanya said something similar to that. She didn't give you all the details and you assumed the worst case scenario right away. That shows you don't have any trust with me. I trust you to not go off on one of your hunting trips and spend the night with some random girl; why can't you trust me like that?" I asked Edward. I want to understand what he's thinking. I don't understand why he can't trust me after all we've been through. There were plenty of times that I could have gone out with Jake or even Mike, but I didn't. Even when Edward left me, I never once went out with someone else because I had thought we were still meant to be. I hate to say it, but I'm starting to doubt that now. Shouldn't mates not have to worry about trust issues?

"Of course you can trust me Bella, I'm a vampire –" Edward started but Tanya cut him off before he could finish.

"So that means that you can't trust Bella because she's a human? That's a load of crap Edward. Why don't you try giving her a real reason?" Tanya said as she crossed her arms over her trust and gave Edward a smirk.

"That is a real reason; but if that won't work for you Bella, then how about that I never once put our relationship at risk –" Edward started to explain but was once again cut off by Tanya. Each time Edward opens his mouth to say something he makes me more and more upset. This can't be the same Edward I fell in love with, I couldn't have been that stupid.

"You're wrong again Edward. You left Bella, you literally left her. You told her you didn't want to see her anymore and broke up with her. I would say that more than qualifies as putting your relationship at risk. So again, why don't you give her the real reason you can't trust her. I know you can't trust and you know you can't trust and we both know the reason why. So why don't you enlighten Bella and just make this a lot easier for all of us?" Tanya said, almost demanding Edward to do what she said.

He seemed to have a silent conversation in his mind that made him go from angry to just plain defeated. He looked as if he just lost the most precious thing to him.

"What is she talking about Edward?" I asked, almost taking a step forward. When I made the motion to take that step, Tanya took a step first, closer to me. I had felt the need to comfort him, but now that I had Tanya with me, I know this sounds harsh, but now I feel that someone else should comfort him. I feel like I shouldn't be the one to do it.

"There's something I have to tell you Bella and I'm so, so sorry." Edward said as he took a small step forward. He quickly backed up though when Tanya let out a warning growl. What she was warning him for I really don't know, but I do know I'm about to find out.

"I love you, you know that or I wouldn't have done everything I did." Edward said and I found myself nodding in agreement with him. I can't seem to find my voice. This scene reminds me so much of when he first left me. This time though, it seems almost right. Like this is supposed to happen and I don't really mind so much. "We just are meant to be. We all knew, but we never knew that you have found someone so fast. They all listened to me because I didn't want to be alone anymore and they liked you." I almost scoffed out loud at that because even though I knew most of them liked me, Rosalie will probably always hate me. Almost as if reading my mind, which I'm really glad he can't right now, Edward addressed my unspoken and unheard thoughts. "Rosalie never hated you, she was just really against what the family had agreed to and was, in her own way, trying to warn you and get you out. You see Bella we really aren't mates. You and Tanya are." Edward said, making my world fling upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Take a Chance on me.**

**A/N: I do not have a Beta and I'm too lazy to read over my work, so sorry in advance for what I'm sure will be numerous grammar mistakes and probably some missing/wrong words in places.**

* * *

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

* * *

"I should go now." Edward said as I stared at him with my mouth slightly open in shock. "You two probably want to talk." Edward said in a dejected voice before he just vanished from my sight.

I continued to stare at where Edward just was, trying to fully understand what Edward had just said. I thought, I thought we were mates. He had risked his life, his families' life to protect and save me. I don't think that's something any random person would do for someone the just like. That's something someone who loves someone would do. We've been through so much together, how could all of that been a lie.

"If you have any questions at all, please ask me. I'll tell you anything." Tanya said from next me.

I could feel her eyes on me as she waited for me to say anything. The only problem is I don't know what to say. I want to be angry at what Edward has done. This whole relationship basically being a lie and he was the only who lied. He basically played me like a fool. I want to be angry at Alice, my supposed best friend, for letting him do this. How could she call herself my best friend and lie to me like that. Though I will admit, Alice had never actually said she saw me and Edward together, she only ever said she saw me as a vampire. The rest of the Cullen's though, aside from Rosalie, they all let me think that I was Edwards mate and all of them had commented at least once about how nice it was for Edward to have finally found his mate. They flat out lied to me.

I want to feel hurt. I'm hurt because of all the lies and secrecy. Alice may not have actually lied to me; but she lied by omission. She left out important things about my future that would have been nice to know so that I can try and get used to it. Like, apparently I'm gay. That would have been something I would have liked to know to deal with instead of finding out like this. I'm hurt that they all felt like it was okay to leave me in the dark about my own life.

I want to feel betrayed. They all betrayed my trust. I believe everything they said because they had never given me any reason to not trust them. They saved my life and accepted me into their world. I had thought they wouldn't do this type of thing to me, but instead they had in fact been lying to me from the beginning. I never once thought something like this would have happened.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please believe me when I say that I'm sure this was the best way for this to happen. Alice actually orchestrated the whole thing. With her gift, I am a hundred percent sure that this way we will have a stronger relationship." Tanya said, her words finally breaking me from my shock.

"They all lied to me." I said as I stared at Tanya and took a couple steps back to put more distance between us. I don't want to stand that close to her right now. I actually don't want to be near anyone right now, but for some reason a part of me loves that Tanya is here right now and that I know that whatever I ask her, she'll tell me the whole truth.

"They actually didn't. They all said they were happy for Edward for finding someone and they were. They never called you his mate, you added that yourself." Tanya said.

If I had been in a more rational mood, that would have made sense and I would have felt silly for thinking other-wise. As it is, I'm hurt and a girl. Hormones dictate that I only hear Tanya putting blame on me for this whole thing and that's not fair.

"They all made it seem like Edward and I would have been together forever! We were planning on getting married! How much closer to saying you're some one's do you need to get?" I yelled at her, anger clear in voice.

A determined look came over Tanya's features and she took a step forward to which I took a side step backwards. I don't want her any closer to me right now than she already is.

"They all went along with what you wanted, with what made you and Edward both happy. I wasn't in the picture yet, so you wouldn't possibly know that I am meant for you." Tanya said, not at all seeming to be concerned that maybe I don't want to be with her.

The mere thought of not being with Tanya actually caused a slight ache in my chest, but I easily ignored it because I'm still mad and Tanya is the only one here right now that is giving me any answers.

"They let me think I was his mate. Why would they let me keep thinking that when they knew better. I know they knew I thought that, so don't you dare say they didn't. That isn't fair to me." I said with hurt coming through voice as it wavered slightly on the last sentence.

Tanya's expression softened slightly when my voice wavered, but she still had a determined look on her face. She took another step towards me and I took another back.

"I agree with you that they shouldn't have done that. There weren't many other options though considering the only ways to not let you think that would be to either tell you I was waiting for you or that Edward was blinded by his love for your blood." Tanya said.

Her answers were starting to clear things up for me so that I could at least pretend to understand why the Cullen's did what they did. I still want to be mad at them though.

"Did you know about me?" I asked her in an accusing voice.

I didn't want to ask 'did you know about us' because that could make it seem like I had already accepted that we are mates. I'm not accepting that, I don't want to right now.

"I knew as soon as Edward fled to my home when he first met you. Alice called me and told me her plan. It took the entire time Edward was at my home to convince me to not go to you. Apparently Alice kept seeing that if I came any sooner, it would take longer for you to welcome me into your life. Something about age being a factor and a couple other things that I wasn't really paying attention to because I was being told not to go to my mate. In the end though, the rest of my coven agreed with Alice and were able to keep me from running to you." Tanya said as she took two more steps towards me.

"So you could have stopped everything from happening? You could have stopped this?" I asked, my anger now directed at Tanya. She knew the whole time and she did nothing. I can understand the age thing and even add in the fact I was still in school that there would be no way I would even allow myself to entertain the thought of being with Tanya at that time.

In anger, I flashed my wrist to her to show that she probably could have changed some things that really hurt me in my past. I showed her the mark James had left on me. I saw her eyes darken in obvious anger when she saw the mark.

"I ran to you that day. I saw you in the hospital and I nearly killed Edward for letting it happen. I almost gave into my wants and almost stole you away from the Cullen's so that I could keep you with me and keep you safe. I almost took you away." Tanya said in a pained but still determined voice.

"Why didn't you?" I asked in a hurt voice.

I could have been save a lot of pain if that had happened. Why wouldn't she want to save me then? She could have save me from falling even deeper into Edwards' world.

"I really did, please believe me when I say I really did. Alice pointed out that if I had taken you then though, you would have grown to resent me from taking you away from Edward. Eventually we would have been together, we are real mates after all, but the relationship wouldn't have been as strong. I want us to have the strongest possible relationship and to that, you have to be completely over Edward on your own. Like now." Tanya said as she took two more steps towards me and I took… one step back.

I hadn't realized it, but with where we had first started off and where I had started walking backwards, I walked right into a tree. Tanya was literally corning me the whole time.

"Yeah but I love…" I started to contradict her and claim that I do in fact love Edward but with recent developments, I really don't. I can't. She's right.

I felt my anger disappear as Tanya took one final step towards me that placed her directly in front of me. She cupped my face in her both her hands and leaned in so close to me that I had honestly thought she was going to kiss me. I was surprisingly a little disappointed that she didn't.

"You know you don't. I know you don't. So, give me a chance." Tanya said; her voice practically a whisper.

"I don't know you that well though, we just met." I whispered back. It was a weak defense and the smile on her face told me she knew that as well.

"Take a chance on me Bella, I won't let you down. I will never let you down." Tanya whispered back as she pressed her body slightly to mine.

"One chance." I said, giving in. A part of me didn't want to because I had literally just broken up with Edward. But a larger part of me didn't care and knew that I would be okay with Tanya.

"That's all I need." Tanya said right before she crashed her lips to mine.

For the first time in a long time, I finally felt like everything was finally going to go my way. This felt more right than anything in my life ever has. We played right into that little matchmaker pixie's hands and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: The end. **

**Update: It's the end of this fic, but read my note on my profile page about this fic. This story isn't over; just this portion of it. I'm only adding this note because a lot of you guys are upset about how it ended. I would be also if I didn't know what I know as the author, but just read the note and trust me, I won't let down my readers.**


End file.
